Send Me An Angel
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome reflects on the past and how god had sent her and angel and savior in the form of a silvre haired demon. SessKag


Kagome ran through the forest to the one that she knew would always be there for her. The one that never saw her as anyone else he saw just her. She could always count on him being in a clearing nearby waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. She jumped over tree roots and dodged low hanging braches as tears ran down her cheeks. She saw Inuyasha with Kikyou again. This time after proclaiming his love for her and only her he marked Kikyou as his mate and then started to rut with her.

_**It's been five months since you went away  
You left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God**_

She passed the tree line and ran into his awaiting arms. Her arms wrapped around his torso as his automatically encircled her. She rubbed her face in his chest feeling the warmth radiating off him as she hugged him tighter and cried into his chest. She was so happy that he started to remove his armor just for her. He sat down and pulled her into his lap rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Kagome tell me what he has done this time." Her savior asked.

_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
**_

"He marked her Sesshoumaru he marked that soul stealing soul collecting pot." Kagome said. "My half brother is an idiot and not worth the tears you shed for him." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled through her tears how had she come to have such a wonderful man…er demon to take care of her. It all started when she ran away a long time ago.

Flashback

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest tears running down her face as sharp braches tore her skin and bushes scrapped at her legs. She closed her eyes as she ran and gasped as she tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill. Halfway down she managed to turn to her side and rolled to a stop just before a stream. Breathing heavy and crying Kagome paid no attention to her surroundings if she did she would have noticed the strong aura of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru walked by the river when he saw a woman in an indecent short green kimono. He recognized her to be his half brothers wench. Curious as to why she was out here all alone without his brother or any kind of weapon he approached her. "Human why are you on the ground? Where is my idiot half brother?" he asked. The girl didn't answer just continued with her incessant weeping. Growing frustrated he asked her again when she did not answer he grabbed her by the neck and raised her to his eye level.

"Wench I should kill you know for ignoring me." Sesshoumaru said. "Do it please end my life. He then will be happy once she receives her soul." Kagome said. Perplexed Sesshoumaru sat her on her feet once again. "Human explain who are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_**And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
**_

"Inuyasha went off behind my back to see Kikyou again." Kagome said. "The dead wench who collects the souls of dead maidens?" he asked. "Yes, he told her he loved her and I mean nothing to him I am only a poor copy and I am only there to collect the jewel shards for him." Kagome said.

And that's how it started each time Inuyasha met Kikyou Kagome would run away and stops in a clearing and Sesshoumaru would soon appear and they would talk a little bit before he left her. Then he would stay and they would sit in a comfortable silence or talk about this or that. Kagome remembered the time they started talking about there families.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

"What was your mother like?"

"Why do you bring this up now?"

"Well Myouga told me about your father and I know about Inuyasha's mother. I just want to know about your mother. What happened to her? Why did she leave because I bet your father would never have left her? What did she look like?"

"You won't stop unless I answer you would you?" Sesshoumaru asked. All that he got was Kagome's smile.

"Very well then. I actually look more like my mother then my father. Inuyasha takes after father. She was beautiful she had silky silver hair that reached the floor and pooled about her. As a pup I used to enjoy playing with the silken strands. She had very expressive amber eyes and had a very nasty temper that showed in her eyes. Even my father never dared to get on her bad side.

"Her skin was pale as the moon and had my same markings. She never wore overly expensive gowns like most wore. She was happy with a simple kimono. She and my father were very much in love if he could help it I imagine he would be around my mother all day everyday. One day my mother and I were playing in the gardens. I races away from my mother and unknowingly into a rouge demons clutches. The guard was lax that day since there was a war going on and my mother and I were to stay inside but you could never keep her cooped up inside.

The demon was a bore demon. My mother saw him and raced to me and picked me up. Being a lady of the court form birth she had no training in self defense what so ever. I was too young and not yet trained in the way of the sword. The demon caught her in the back. She fell to the ground and dropped me a ways away. I was paralyzed in fear. Going only on her instincts my mother tried to fend of the demon.

_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
**_

"I remember what she told me as she fought. 'Sesshoumaru run you are the only heir of these lands. Go and warn your father while I fend him off. Hurry my boy I can't fend him off very long.' She told me. I rushed to my feet and ran to the castle. That's when a heard her scream it was an earsplitting scream that for as long as I shall live I will never forget. I turned around just in time to see the demon run his claws right through her and out her back. She fell to the ground in a quickly growing pool of blood.

"She faced me and smiled when I tried to run to her. She weakly held her hand up as to tell me not to come any closer. She smiled and told me she loved me. That was when my father came. He made quick work of the demon and held my mother to him. Her funeral was a large one she was buried in a field of roses her favorite flower. There is a spell on her grave site so that the roses will never wither and the snow shall never touch the grounds." Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes she leaned into Sesshoumaru and hugged him. He stiffened at the contact and slowly relaxed. "What of you Kagome why have you never spoken of your father?" Sesshoumaru asked. "My father was a business man. He was so handsome he had long black hair that reached his shoulders that he tied back with a white ribbon. He wore rectangular wire rimed glasses that hid his brown eyes. Whenever he was home he always wore a smile.

"At work her was ruthless and showed no emotion like you. He always had a business suit on but on the weekends he would dress like a regular man. It was a cold winter's night when I was five. I was waiting for my dad to come so I sat at the window overlooking the entrance to the shrine. Daddy never like those fancy mansions and the shrine was his birthright so he stayed on the shrine and helped care for it.

"I finally saw the form of my father at 10:30 I raced to the door and ran out to him. He had a smile on his face and his arms opened wide. You must know Sesshoumaru that when you are a successful business man you make many enemies in the world. I was halfway to my father's arms when I heard a loud bang. My fathers smile faded from his lips as he fell to the ground. I saw a figure race away but I didn't pay attention all I knew what that my father was hurt.

"I raced to him and used all the strength I had to turn him over. I then laid his head in my lap. My tears fell on his face as did the snow that had just started to fall. 'Hey there don't cry. My Kagome never cries.' He told me. I tried to stop my tears but couldn't as he took in a shaky breath. 'Kagome I'm going to go away now. Well meet each other again someday but I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your mother, grandfather, and baby brother. Can you promise me that Kags?' he asked.

"I shook my head no and told him I wouldn't promise anything because he wasn't going to leave me and mom. He smiled at me and wiped my tear away. He told me I needed to promise him that or he would never forgive me. I gave in and promised. My mother came out then and he told her he loved her and that she needed to take care of the business for us. The next thing I remember were red and blue lights as the ambulance and the police came.

"I watched as they placed a white sheet over my father and put him in the car. Then I remember watching his coffin being lowered into the ground as the priest said something's." Kagome said. Tears ran down her face as she remembered that night. Sesshoumaru lifted her up and sat her in his lap.

_**  
Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God  
**_

That was the night that he started to take off his armor whenever he met her. After a few days Kagome found that she had come to love Sesshoumaru during the times they talked.

End Flashback

* * *

Kagome snuggled into his chest. Yes she knew for certain that she loved the demon lord. She also knew that her feelings would never be returned. She cried once again her tears renewed by the thought. Sesshoumaru looked down at her once she started crying after she stopped a few minutes ago.

"Kagome tell me what ails you now." He asked. "I found that I love another but I know he would never return my feelings." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest so Kagome felt it. "Anyone who could not love you is an idiot like my half brother. You are a kind, strong, and spirited soul Kagome. You are no copy no one could even come close to being like you. You are your own unique person and damn who ever thinks otherwise." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why are you saying this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "Kagome you have melted this Sesshoumaru's icy heart during these meetings. I find myself waiting in anticipation for these meetings. Not because you feel pain. It's because I long to hold you in my arms close to me safe and sound. Kagome what I'm trying to say is I love you and wish for you to become my mate." Sesshoumaru said

Kagome looked at him here he was her love telling her what she only dreamed about up until now. Her savior from Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him as the setting sun set him aglow. Not her savior her angel. "I love you too Sesshoumaru my savior. My angel. Of course I'll mate you." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled and caught her lips in a passionate kiss one that she eagerly responded to.

Unknown to both of them Inuyasha stood just beyond the clearing watching them with a smile on his face. 'Way to go Kagome you deserve to be happy. Just know that if Sesshoumaru ever hurts you I'll kill him.' He thought. He walked away arm in arm with his new mate.

Kagome went on to be the Lady of the Western Lands that night. The next day Sesshoumaru joined the group and a year later Naraku was destroyed and Kagome wished that all that died at the hands of Naraku be revived. Kagome and the group all lived in the castle with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sat underneath the sakura tree with Sango it was a year since they defeated Sesshoumaru and Sango was now married to Miroku and they had a boy named Suichii. Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru came and sat down next to her. He sat her in his lap and whispered something into her ear. Kagome jumped up in the air. "I'm what?" She screamed. "You are pregnant my love with our pup." Sesshoumaru calmly explained.

Kagome squealed and jumped up into her mates arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck. "I'm so happy." Kagome said. She then suddenly got really sad as a thought hit her. "But Sesshoumaru my baby will be a half demon. Filth and dirty compared to your blood." Kagome said.

"Don't ever say that again Kagome. The child you bare is still my child and I will love it be it human, hanyou, or youkai. It is our child made by you and me." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled and kissed him full on the lips and jumped down. "Sango did you hear?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and they started talking about the baby. Sesshoumaru only smiled and looked at his mate. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as the sun once again created a halo around him making him seem like an angel once again. 'He is an angel. And he all mine.' Kagome thought happily as she looked back at Sango.

_**Send me and angel. **_

_**  
**_


End file.
